And You Thought This Was Over
by ithinkilikeknivestoomuch395
Summary: "Please, Jade. This is far from over." he mumbled. Jade laughed. "Yeah. Famous last words." If only she had known how far some went to get revenge... even if it seems to be in the past. Sequel to I'll Be There, but you won't have to read it to understand this story. Catorade friendships, with Bade, Cabbie, and Tandre. Post TWC.
1. Chapter 1

I know I've said before that I was going to try finishing one story before I start another, but I just can't help myself. I got the most blocked I've ever been on a story with You Thought You Knew Me. And, not only that, but I haven't been able to write because my friend has been over and we've been doing other stuff. We always watch horror movies when she sleeps over, because none of her other friends can stand them. It's like a tradition for us to watch them when she comes over now, haha. God, horror movies are the best. I love Paranormal Activity and I think I'm going to do a Victorious version of that movie, but with no deaths. Anyway. Hope you enjoy this first chapter. Cliffhanger alert. :D. Enjoy~~!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Jade West was not particularly a fan of sunny days. In fact, it was one in many things that landed near the top of her "What I Hate" list. Not only was the sun bothering her as she made her way to her car to drive home, but it had just been a bad day. She failed her Pre-Calculus quiz, and she knew that she was risking having to retake the class because of it. Not only that, but she broke one of her favorite pairs of scissors, too, after she dropped them and accidentally stepped on them. And all day, she had the feeling someone was watching her.

Jade had never really thought of herself as the paranoid type, but today was proving otherwise. She had been looking all around her during lunch period, and had literally jumped when Tori sat next to her. Tori had looked concerned, but didn't ask why she was being so jumpy. Jade didn't even know why she suddenly felt uneasy.

Jade opened her car door and threw her school bag into the passenger's seat. Sighing, she put the key into the ignition and twisted it, causing the car to come roaring to life, desperate to get home and hopefully get some rest.

After the long day, Jade couldn't wait to lie down in her comfortable bed in her dark-colored room. The day had just dragged on, as if it was trying its hardest to annoy the hell out of her. She was close to her house now, on an empty road that led to her street.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, she saw a black van driving close behind her. _What the hell is that idiot doing?, _she wondered. The driver was right behind her, close to hitting her. Jade rolled her eyes and made a waving motion with her hand out her window, telling him to pass her.

As soon as the van moved in front of her, Jade noticed a bright, neon yellow sign on the back of the doors;

_Show Dogs.  
DO NOT TAILGATE._

_Hypocrite_, Jade thought with a sigh.

Suddenly, there was a flash of red, which Jade soon realized were the van's breaking lights. She hit the breaks, but she still couldn't stop soon enough.

She plowed into the back of the van at 35 miles an hour.

_Shit!_, she thought as the airbag of her car hit her in her nose, causing it to slightly bleed. _What the hell is this dude's problem?_

Angrily wiping the blood from her nose, she opened her car door, grabbing her cell phone a fitting it into her back pocket before getting out of the car. She walked to the front, examining the damage done to her car, as the man got out from his van. Jade could faintly hear the barking of several dogs, and she silently hoped that she hadn't fatally hurt any of them. _It wasn't even me,_ she thought. I_t was that stupid van driver._

"I'm so sorry!" the boy said, looking apologetically at her. Now that Jade had a closer look at him, he looked to be only the age of a high school senior. In fact, she felt like she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it where from. "There was a little kitten running across the road, and I had to stop. I'm so sorry."

"Whatever," Jade snapped, ignoring the fact that her feeling of unease was slowly growing. "But this accident is your fault, and I hope you realize you're going to pay for it."

"I know." The boy murmured. "I just hope my dogs are okay." Jade, now very curious, followed the guy over to the back of his van.

As he opened the door, Jade hardly even noticed the fact that there were no dogs inside the van. She wasn't even confused that the barking still continued. Because the identity of the person standing behind her finally clicked.

The blonde hair.

The dark brown eyes.

The well-built, muscular frame.

Jade spun around to face him, confusion clear in her bright blue eyes, as her feeling of unease peaked.

"Nick?"

The boy just smiled, with that perfect-white-tooth grin that Jade knew and hated, before pushing her into the van and slamming the metal door behind her. She then heard a familiar fit of laughter emerge from behind the closed door as she lay on her back in the van, still in shock because of what just happened.

"Long time, no see, Jade."

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Heheheeeee...

If you haven't read I'll Be There, I'm going to reveal who Nick is in the next chapter. Oh and by the way, I don't think I put this in the other story, but Nick was two grades older than Cat and Jade.

I know you probably hate me for leaving you there, but you know... review and I'll update sooner. -wink-.

Oh and I got the idea for the kidnapping from a movie called the Cabin by the Lake. It's an awesome movie, and you can watch it on Youtube, along with the sequel. I think it's definitely one of my favorite movies.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a day, but I had to go to my dad's... and... ugh. It just was _not _a good day. Anyway, hope this next chapter is satisfying enough, and I have an announcement at the end of it. But for now, enjoy~~!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

It wasn't long after Jade heard Nick get back in the driver's seat of the van, that she heard the dog's barking suddenly cut off, and she realized he must've played a recording. She was still lying on her back in the empty van's trunk, trying to come out of her state of shock. She couldn't even remember how she knew Nick in the first place. All she remembered was the name and the looks.

_I've literally been thrown in the back of a van by a guy I hardly remember_, Jade finally realized. _This is so cliché! This belongs in a freaking Hollywood movie! _She sat up and suddenly angrily banged her fists on the metal wall separating her from the driver's and passenger's seat.

"I'm going to kill you as _soon_ as you let me out of here!" Jade snarled as loud as she possibly could. "You hear that? I'm going to _kill _you!" She heard Nick laugh.

"You keep telling yourself that, Jadey," he called back to her, though his voice was muffled through the wall.

_Didn't Cat used to call me Jadey? Where do I know this kid from?_

Suddenly, memories of that horrible week in sixth grade, when they met, came flooding back to her. She sat back down, letting the memory take over her frustrated mind.

-  
_Sixth Grade_

It was close to the end of the school year, and everyone was excited for the summer. It was that week that Jade had started noticing something odd about Cat. She had been oddly jumpy, and she hardly seemed to eat anything for quite a while. Determined to find out what was wrong with her best friend, Jade had decided to spy on her and figure out what was happening behind her back.

Jade had soon found out that Nick and Paul, the school's eighth-grade bullies, were ganging up on Cat, and convincing her she was fat. That explained the lack of eating. Cat also showed her some bruises that apparently the boys had given her, once Jade finally convinced her to confess.

Jade was outraged to learn that anyone could be so cruel to anyone so innocent and sweet. The day directly after she found out, she had immediately told the boys off in front of the entire school in the cafeteria. Nick had thrown a punch at her face, which Jade took as a sign that it was okay to defend herself. The boys, having no idea how strong and determined Jade was, badly lost the fight.

"Please, bitch. This is far from over," Nick had mumbled afterwards as he lay on the ground, still trying to catch his breath.

Jade had laughed. "Yeah. Famous last words. Now get out of here before I publicly embarrass you again!" It had taken the boys less than two seconds to scramble up and scamper away.

She and Cat had later heard that both Nick and Paul had been expelled, and that Nick was later diagnosed with sadistic personality disorder-which really hadn't surprised Jade, considering how he seemed to enjoy watching Cat suffer. No one in the school had heard from Paul since the day he ran off. Eventually, both boys became nothing but an unwanted memory.

Up until now.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Suddenly, the van took a sharp turn, making Jade snap out of her thoughts. The whole van seemed almost to topple over, causing her to be thrown into one of the metal sides, hitting her head painfully in the process. She let out an involuntarily loud cry of pain as she both heard and felt her head connect with the hard metal. Unluckily, Nick apparently seemed to hear Jade's cry, as well.

The van suddenly jerked in the opposite direction, causing Jade to be tossed into the other metal side, and this time hitting her back painfully. She quickly sucked in a long breath, trying not to let Nick have the satisfaction of knowing she was in pain as he purposely threw her around like an unwanted rag doll.

_They weren't joking when they said he was sadistic, _Jade realized painfully.

Jade tried to ignore her throbbing head while she struggled to keep herself in place as the van randomly swerved its way toward her unknown fate.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Dun dun dun...

I'm going on another road trip with my mom, Friday through Monday, so I can't promise another update until Tuesday. I know, I know. But I will try my HARDEST to update when we're in the hotels at night, but I can't promise anything because I may be completely exhausted. And when I'm tired, I do NOT write well. Literally, this morning I was tired, and I had a dream about like an episode of Victorious that ended with Jade kissing Tori or something(I don't remember it now D:) the night before, and at one point in this chapter, I literally wrote:  
"I'm going to kill you as soon as you let me away from Tori!"  
...And then I realized what I wrote and I literally facepalmed.

Oh and for anyone who doesn't know what "sadistic" means, it's someone who enjoys being cruel. Or causing other people pain. Adds a bit to the story, no ;)? And in this story, it has nothing to do with anything "sexual."

Review, pretty please. With a cherry on top. And if you don't like cherries, then I'll put Oreos on top instead. And if you don't like Oreos... well, then you just have issues beyond repair, I'm sorry to say. No just kiddin. Kindaaa.

There's a lil' text box down there for a reason V!


	3. Chapter 3

To anyone who may have been wondering, yes, I do take requests for things to put into my stories. I usually will use the ideas, as long as it doesn't interfere with anything I already have planned for the story. Thanks to soccersinger for the note idea!

I know, I know! I procrastinated big time, and I'm sorry. I was only able to finish this part way on the road trip, and I've just been reealllyyy blocked lately. After this chapter, I have more ideas for the story, so it should update faster. Enjoy for now!~~

ABCEDFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Cat glanced up from her idle doodling as the long-awaited last bell finally rang, signaling the end of the day. It had been a very tiring day for her, and for once, she was glad it was over. Jade hadn't been in school, either, and Cat was slightly worried. Jade always came to school, even if she was really sick. Cat couldn't remember a day she hadn't come.

Cat let out a tired sigh and gathered up her books, before walking out of the classroom and heading to her locker. When she arrived at the brightly-colored locker, she hurriedly twisted the lock to match her combination, wanting to get rid of her books quickly.

As soon as she shoved her books into her locker, she suddenly noticed a folded piece of paper fall from the inside of her locker door, and land on the floor by her feet. Curious, she bent down and picked up the small, crisply folded paper and stood back up before unfolding it. There appeared to be a letter on the inside, written in ink, with big, definite block letters.

_Caterina,_

_If you wish to see Jade ever again, I recommend you meet me outside Hollywood Arts at the Asphalt Cafe, on Friday, at 5:30 PM. By yourself. If you do happen to bring anyone, well... let's just say, Jade will greatly pay the price for that mistake. And if you tell anyone about this, I assure you I will know. You wouldn't want to put your best friend's life in danger, would you?_

_I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Alone._

_Signed,_

_N._

Cat could feel tears welling up in her eyes as her legs began to shake, until finally, they gave out beneath her.

_This can't be real_, she hoped, burying her face into her hands. Cat shakily got up after realizing people were starting to stare, as she thought through her options. She could tell her friends, but she didn't want the person who wrote the letter to find out. _Who even wrote it?_, Cat wondered. _I don't think I know anyone whose first, or even last name begins with N._

Cat sighed shakily as she realized she really only had one possible option: to do as the letter said, and meet the writer.

_Alone._

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Jade sighed and blearily blinked open her eyes while attempting to sit up. _What the hell?_, she thought confusedly as she realized she was lying on a cement floor. _This isn't my bedroom. _

As soon as her eyes adjusted to the bright lighting, she saw she was in a large, perfectly square room with a smooth grey stone floor, and various cuffs and chains scattered around throughout the room. The walls were a color that was very similar to the floor. At the top of the walls, Jade could see small, half-windows, which made her realize that she must've been in a basement. There was light filtering in from the windows, telling her it must have been morning. She saw the faint outline of a doorway on the farthest wall from her, though it blended with the rest of the dull room. She closed her eyes again, trying to remember how she had gotten here.

Jade remembered that she had been in a van. And that it had been unnecessarily swerving, and she had constantly been praying for it to stop. The last thing she remembered was the van doors opening after what felt like three hours, and then some unidentified, hard object flying at her face. She caught a glance of Nick's face, before her world had gone black.

Jade was snapped back into bitter reality when suddenly the door in front of her swung open, revealing Nick, who had his hands behind his back. The evil smirk on his face made Jade's stomach instantly start doing uneasy flips as he slowly, almost teasingly walked into the large room towards her. As he came closer, Jade's glare darkened as she positioned herself in a crouch, preparing herself to lunge at him as soon as he came within range.

She figured he was in range enough when he was only about a foot away, so she shot her legs out, pushing her body forward, to try and tackle him. But suddenly, she felt her legs being held back, causing her to stop mid-lunge, and to land on the cold stone floor face first. Nick was still standing a few inches in front of her, his smirk now a full grin.

Jade glanced back at her legs confusedly, wondering why she had been stopped, and saw the both of her ankles had been cuffed to the floor. She glared back up at Nick, unsure of what to say.

"So you're gonna kill me, Jadelyn?" he mocked, still smiling. Jade didn't respond in any way, just kept glaring up at him. "Do you miss your little Kitten?"

Jade's eyes widened. "What did you do to her?" she snarled, making another attempt at lunging at him, but letting out a cry of pain when the cuffs dug deep into her skin.

"Oh, nothing yet," he smirked, kneeling down right in front of her. "Don't worry," he whispered. "She'll be with you soon enough."

Before Jade could say anything, she saw Nick's fist flying at her face, causing her world to go black.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Okay, first, I would like to apologize for 1) the crappy quality of the writing in this chapter(I didn't edit it because I wanted to update for you guys), and 2) the fact that I didn't update yesterday. And there are a few other things I'd like to say:

First, You Thought You Knew Me is officially on hiatus. I'm extremely blocked on it and I might not be updating it until I finish this story.

Second, I'm thinking of starting a new story soon, called Car, Rain, Crash, Lake. It takes place during Car, Rain, and Fire. More info on my profile. Here's the summary:  
_This catastrophe may have actually ended better if they hadn't been wearing their seat belts... Catorade, Bade, Tandre, Cabbie._

Are you excited yet? Because you should be. :3.

Oh, and please visit the poll on my profile page to tell me which Victorious characters are your favorite! (You can only pick up to 5)

That's all for now. Reviews make my day, and thanks for reviewing the last chapters!  
Remember: There's a little text box down there for a reason! V


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!

Letting you know now, Tori will _probably_(most likely) be getting involved. _Muahahahahaa... I am evilll!_

Anyway, here's chapter four. Enjoy!~~

P.S. ~~You wouldn't believe how much faster I can type the alphabet since I started writing, haha...

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Cat walked up to Tori, who was in her locker putting her books away.

"Hiya, Tori!" Cat giggled, trying her best to sound as cheerful as possible.

Tori glanced over at the redhead and smiled. "Hey, Cat."

"My brother can't drive me home today, so can I come with you and Trina?" She looked at the half-latina hopefully.

"Sure! I'll meet you out by Trina's car in the parking lot, okay?"

"Okay! Thanks, Tori!" Cat smiled and skipped out to the parking lot, doing her best to act the polar opposite of what she was really feeling.

When she arrived at Trina's car, Trina was texting and leaning against the car door.

"Hi, Trina!" Cat greeted. "Tori said you could drop me off?"

"Sure," Trina instantly replied, not looking up from her text, but getting in the car after Cat. She set her phone in her seat before turning on the radio.

After about two minutes of hearing Trina's horrible singing, Tori finally arrived and got in the car's front seat.

"Trina, could you stop singing for a second?" Tori asked nicely. "I gotta tell you guys something." Cat let out a sigh of relief when Trina finally stopped singing and turned the radio down.

"There's a party at Andre's house tomorrow night, and he told me to invite you guys." Tori smiled and turned to Trina pointedly. "And surprisingly, Trina, this time, you're actually invited."

"Great!" Cat smiled, trying her best to sound excited. "So when is it?"

"it's Friday night, and it starts at around 6." Tori replied, not even slightly aware that Cat had suddenly tensed up, but nodded. "I was supposed to ask Jade too, but I don't have her number. Speaking of which, I didn't see her today. Do you know if she's sick or something?"

Cat shook her head honestly. "I'll ask her if I see her later, but I'll come."

Tori nodded in response. Trina then turned the radio back up and began to sing along to it once again, completely off-key. But Cat just tuned all noise out in the car, and focused on her racing thoughts.

_At least because I told her I'm going, she'll wonder what's wrong if I go missing... like Jade._

ABCDEFGHIJKLNMOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Okay. Sorry, I know it was short, and there was tons of dialog. I was originally going to write the next day after a line break, but I really want this posted for you guys so you know I'm still alice, and you have something to keep you entertained while I continue. So this is Basically Chapter 4, part ½. But I'm not gonna title it that way.

Anyways, reviews motivate me to continue! Thanks everyone for the support so far!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorrryyy! Please don't kill me. Or kidnap me and slowly kill me. 'Cause that would be a bummer.

I've been in school, and I've literally caught a cold from loss of sleep. Nuff said.

Oh, and please excuse the crappy intro of this chapter. I had no idea how to start off so I made the scene go really quickly. There are going to be a few more kidnappings in this story(hinthint), so I don't want to make every single one dreadfully long.

So here's the chapter. Happy birthday.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

-  
Friday, 5:25 PM  
-

Cat lifted her hand to her mouth and began nibbling at her fingernails as she anxiously awaited the writer of the short letter who was supposedly holding Jade hostage. She sat in the Asphalt Cafe, trying her hardest not to hyperventilate as her thoughts raced. Where was Jade? Was she okay? Had she been hurt?

A black van suddenly pulled into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts, awakening Cat from her idle, worried thoughts. She tried looking in through the van's driver-side window to see who it was, but found that the person inside was wearing a ski mask. The van stopped jerkily, and the driver's door opened and the person stepped out and began striding over to where Cat was sitting dumbfoundedly, leaving the door open and the van still running. All she could tell about the person was that it was a guy, but that didn't help much in trying to figure out exactly who it was.

The man stopped in front of her, and Cat simply looked up at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to do as she felt her fear growing.

"Here, kitty, kitty..." Were the last words Cat heard before she was knocked out of her senses.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Jade tiredly opened her bright blue eyes as the heavy door to the basement opened creakily. She saw two figures enter the room, though she couldn't see exactly who they were because she vision was still blurry from waking up so suddenly. She assumed one of them was Nick, but she couldn't tell who the other one was. The only thing she could see was that they seemed to be dressed in pink...

"Cat?" Jade asked, her voice scratchy. She blinked multiple times, clearing her vision, and saw that it _was_Cat. Her eyes were wide and she was looking at Jade with deep concern on her face, and in some part of her mind Jade wondered how horrible she looked. She could feel something dripping out of the corner of her mouth, and assumed it was blood from the punch that had knocked her out. Hastily, she wiped her lips with the back of her hand, realizing after she did so that it probably left a red streak on her cheek.

"Jade," Cat whimpered. Nick gave the girls a slow, evil smile that made shivers run down Jade's spine.

"I'll leave you two to comforting each other," Nick said teasingly, with that voice Jade hated. That same voice that, four years ago, would've made Cat stop in her tracks and fearfully look around her for her personal nightmare. The same voice that made Jade want to _kill _the source of it. The same voice that had stopped Cat from eating for a week. The voice that could've literally killed her if Jade hadn't been there to protect her. And now, both of them were completely vulnerable.

And now there was no one around to protect either of them.

"But, before I leave," Nick continued, snapping Jade out of her fearful, angry thoughts. He pushed Cat to the ground in front of Jade and forcefully grabbed her arm. Jade opened her mouth, but stopped herself when Nick snapped his gaze up to meet hers and gave her a glare that said _shut up, or I'll hurt her even more._ He reached into his pocket with his other hand and pulled out what looked like two metal cuffs. Neither were attached to any sort of chain, so Jade wasn't sure what they were for at first. He snapped one around Cat's wrist and then grabbed Jade's arm and did the same. Nick then held up his left hand, revealing a small, black button on a slightly bigger, square base of the same color. The button was labeled with a capital _C_.

"Jade, I'm taking your chains off, but if you even attempt to attack me..." Nick smirked and moved his thumb ever so slightly, pressing the black button.

The cuff on Cat's wrist seemed to light up for a split second before she let out a loud, blood-curdling scream.

No, it wasn't one of those screams that last just a quarter of a second. It was a _real _scream. A scream that was followed by Cat's back arching off the ground, as if she could escape the pain she was in. A scream of agony that faltered and turned into heavy panting only after Nick took his thumb off the button. The cuff turned back to it's normal, metallic color. His smirk, at this point, had turned into a full grin.

"Are we clear?"

Jade couldn't even manage a nod, but Nick proceeded anyway with taking her chains off, detaching them from the floor, and stuffing them in his large coat pocket. He composed himself once again and walked casually away from the girls, turning back around to face them once he reached the door.

"Might want to prepare yourself for more company. I've got a few more coming - one of which, I'm sure you know."

The slamming of the door snapped Jade out of her terrified daze. Her eyes darted to Cat, who was breathing unsteadily in front of her and whimpering rather hopelessly. She scooted closer to Cat as fast as she could and, ever so carefully, sat her up, instantly closing her arms around her in a warm, comforting hug. Jade buried her face in the redhead's hair, assuring herself that she was okay - for now, at least.

"Oh, god, Cat..." Jade's voice was slightly muffled, as she was speaking into her hair still, refusing to let go of her best friend any time soon. Cat's shaking had hardly been fazed, although now, instead of being cause by electricity, it was caused by pure fear.

Jade was truly scared, something that she was hardly ever able to say about herself. She now realized that she had no idea what extent of torture Nick was capable of producing. On top of that, he was smart. He knew exactly what to do to get to Jade. All he had to do was press that, little, tiny button and it would send Cat into a world of agony Jade had been doing everything her entire life to prevent her friend from experiencing. Doing that was worse for Jade than being electrocuted herself. She glanced at the metal cuff around her own wrist. And he knew exactly to put Cat in the same position as her, Jade realized. All it took was the slightest movement of his finger.

"J-Jadey..." Cat whimpered. "It hurt s-so bad..." At the sound of her best friend's innocent, pain-filled voice, Jade felt a tear leak out of the corner of her eye.

"I swear, Cat," Jade growled, blinking the blurriness out of her eyes. "He won't get away with this."

Little did Cat know, that may as well have been code for _we're screwed_.

And right after the words left Jade's mouth, a phrase entered her brain, so unwelcome that she wished there was some way she could physically push it out of her head and never hear it again.

_Famous last words_.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

'Kay. Well, hopefully you're satisfied with that. Sorry for the crappy first half of the chapter once again 3:.

Anyways, now Tori is _definitely_going to be involved, along with two other characters I have made up.

I will not be updating as often, but I swear I'm working on it every spare minute I have.

Today's random thought at 4AM:

_In sixth grade, there was a kid in my Algebra class that constantly randomly made cat noises in the middle of class. It was awesome._

I'm still working on Car, Rain, Crash, Lake and Knives and Silent Tears, I swear. I've just been really busy. I'm not quitting, and I won't give up on these stories.

Don't forget to review :3! Trust me, they help a ton.


End file.
